mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Ideas for MLN
This is my idea for MLN King Petroboles, Queen Helen, Sir Faith, Bad Wizard, Good Wizard, Skeleton Traitor | This would be the mini rank for theme : LEGO Castles. | The player would have to go through the grueling challenges to return the kings crown and the mini-rank can only start once the player has beaten the Castle Battle Game with no cheats on the Good Side | King Petroboles - Page Trade : Module 1 Slot (Armory) = Gives 50 swords a day, plus 1 per 5 clicks, limit 75 swords a harvest. Page Trade : Knight Sticker for 5 swords Page Trade : Royal Honor Badge blueprint for 1 Golden Crown. Mail him - "I wanna rock! Send me a loop please?" to get the loop Lute Can only be befriended after the Castle Battle Game is beaten using no cheats. | Queen Helen - Page Trade : Module 2 Slot (Pure Gold Gallery) = Gives 10 Pieces of Gold per day plus 1 for every 2 clicks, limit 50 Pieces of Gold per harvest. Page Trade : Jouster Sticker for 5 swords Page Trade : Royal Hat Sticker for 10 Pieces of Gold Page Trade : Royal Sword for 10 pieces of gold. Page Trade : Module (Joust) player uses 1 jouster for a chance to get the favorite sandwich and the guest has a chance to win the Jouster blueprint Mail her - "I wanna rock! Send me a loop please?" to get the loop Trumpet 1 Can only be befriended once friends with the King. | Sir Faith - Page Trade : Module 1 Slot (Barracks) = Gives 5 Soldiers and 1 for every 10 clicks, limit 10 soldiers a harvest. Page Trade : Module 1 Slot (Sand Mine) Grows 25 glass bricks a day and 1 for every 3 clicks, limit 75 glass bricks a harvest Page Trade : 1 Glass Sword for 5 glass bricks Good Can be befriended once has the Knights of the Brick Table Badge. Mail him - " I wanna rock! Send me a loop please?" to get the loop Trumpet 2 | Good Wizard - Page Trade : Module 2 Slot (Castle Battle) = You can make your own little castle battle game and make your own attachments and cheats. To start you need, 1 sword. Players can play the module and each time this happens the module grows a Arcade Token. Page Trade : Good Wizard Sticker for 5 red lego bricks Page Trade : Bad Wizard Sticker for 5 red lego bricks. Can be befriended at any time Mail Him - "I wanna rock! Send me a loop please?" to get the loop Spell Sound Effects | Bad Wizard - Page Trade : 1 Gold Crown for Black Magic essence. Page Trade : Module 1 slot (Purple Worm) Grows 1 purple brick per day and 1 for every 10 clicks, limit 5 pricks per harvest. Page Trade : Loop (Evil Laugh) for 5 purple bricks. Can be befriended once player has the Helper Badge and the Black Magic Essence. | Skeleton Traitor - Page Trade : 1 Black Magic essence for Favorite Sandwich. Page Trade : Helper Badge blueprint for 1 Glass Sword. Page Trade : Loop (Harmonica) for 2 purple bricks. Can be befriended once the player has sent a message from the "I like your avatar!" section. Mail him - "I need a hint!" and he'll reply with...before I died I got this, now you may have it...and the attachment is the Knights of the Brick Table badge blueprint Badges... Helper Badge - Help the sad Skeleton get his favorite kind of sword. | Royal Honor Badge - Saved the kings crown from obvious destruction and has done a great service to the king. | Knights of the Brick Table - This player is a official knight of the brick table